Bear family
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: What if the spell for Queen Elinor would have lasted 3 years? Her daughter has to find a cure in a distant country and The triplets have to live with their mother, with the enemy. But can Mor'du show that their is more to him then a killing machine? Can he learn to love this family?
1. Chapter 1 Bear family

Chapter 01 Queen Elinor and Mor'du's love

_**Quanktumspirit: "I wondered what if the spell should have lasted 3 years, in this time Merida has to travel far away to find the cure against her mother's transformation, but her mother has her own problems, winter has come and nobody is willing to take her in, except the transformed prince by the name of Mor'du, but what happens if he asks for a single repayment. Something that will throw away her trust in everybody. Please review, I own nobody except the idea."**_

* * *

It was a terrible mistake Merida has done, her beloved mother, who was now a huge and black bear, just like Mor'du, quickly as her mother was transformed Merida ran away with her into the dark forest and off to the black cottage of the wood carver a.k.a the witch. She found 4 potions with labels on them. Quickly Merida threw in her potion to find out how to save her mother.

"_**Hello my fair Princess, I forgot to tell you how to turn your beloved bear mother back, well here it is: You have to travel to the country of a thousand leaves, blend them together to create a drink and feed it to your mother. If your mother drinks the black potion next to the one you threw in then the spell will last longer until you created that brew, once finished she can be turned back, if not then by the next full moon will she remain a bear forever," The witch said.**_

"**What the hell… mother are you ok with this?" Merida asked her mother scared.**

"_**I am my dear daughter, quickly," Queen Elinor nuzzled to her.**_

Merida nodded, she threw the potion down her mother's neck and her mother felt a little happier, quickly the two returned to the castle for Merida to do some research on the country with a thousand leaves and what this drink is supposed to be. Queen Elinor stayed in the woods and waited for her daughter to tell her.

* * *

As she waited Elinor suddenly heard a twig break, quickly she spun around and came face to face with Mor'du, Elinor growled at him to stay away from her and her daughter, Mor'du chuckled as he growled talked to her.

"_**Are you ok my Queen?" Mor'du asked chuckling/growling.**_

"_**Stay away from me, my daughter, my husband the king, my clan, you… you bear," Queen Elinor shouted/growled. **_

Instead of growling back, the bear seems to be chuckling as if something was amusing to him. He hammered his front paws into the ground with laughter. Queen Elinor continued to growl at him to stay away from her. After 20 minutes Mor'du whipped his paws against his eyes to whips his laughter tears away, before speaking again to her.

"_**Oh my, that must be the funniest joke I have ever heard, if I am a bear then what are you? Hihihi, a gigantic teddy bear with its own mind? Hahahah, what are you waiting here for anyway?" Mor'du laughs.**_

"_**I am waiting for my daughter to tell me how I can be turned back to my original state. And how long I have got left before I become a rotten bear permanently. The sooner I can be transformed back the sooner I can leave," Elinor snapped.**_

"**Mummy, where are you?" The two bears suddenly heard.**

"_**That must be here, I'd better make myself scarce," Mor'du said and left.**_

Elinor nodded, she watched as the black bear left, then there was a beautiful sent in the air, like a rose, Elinor blushed it is a beautiful smell.

* * *

Then the bushes moved again and her daughters red wiled curls suddenly appeared, she looked excited.

"**Mum, I have some good, bad and good news to tell you, the good news is that I know how to turn you back," Merida said happy.**

Elinor smiled and clapped in her hands, and then she made a moving motion with her paw for her daughter to continue.

"**This drink the witch talked about is called tea, see here, it is mainly produced in India by some folks. But the bad news is that I have to travel there on my own and I have to ask you to stay hidden in the forest for the 3 years whiles I am gone to get the cure, don't let anybody find you, will you manage?" Merida asked her mother.**

Elinor looked horrified, 3 years? But then she will stay a bear forever, like the story of Mor'du. Merida saw the scared and upset look in her mother's eyes. Quickly she gave her mother the potion in her hand.

"**Don't worry mother, drink this potion, you will stay half human, half bear for the 3 years I will be away. Please stay in the forest and away from trouble, I have to get back to Dunbroch and pack my bags." Merida said.**

Elinor nodded and watched as her daughter ran away again, then she looked down at the potion, she looked the way where Mor'du ran off, he didn't come back jet even with her daughter gone. Elinor thought she won't survive as a bear with nobody there to help her. So she nodded, swallowed the potion and was suddenly un-concise for a fair amount of time.

* * *

After Mor'du returned he found the Queen/bear un-conscious. He panicked, checked on her breathing, but was relieved to see she was ok. As he looked around he heard a sound, 3 baby bears suddenly appeared and stood round the unconscious Queen. Mor'du was confused, but he sniffed the air, a cold breeze came and made the 3 baby's shiver.

"**Who are you 3? What happened to Elinor?" Mor'du growled to the 3 bears.**

"**We are Hubert, Hamish and Harish, Elinor is our mother, we saw our sister Merida give her a potion which should hold her human mind in the bear body for 3 years, we licked across our mothers mouth and have now the same portion inside of us, our sister has to travel to a country called India to get something called tea, then mum and we will be able to be turned back normal," Hubert explained.**

"**Ah understood, good luck." Mor'du said and was about to leave.**

"**Wait, fair king… winter is approaching fast… can you please help us? We know nothing about being bears; all 4 of us will surely die if you can't help." Harish called out.**

"**So? You are not my problem," Mor'du said.**

"**Please… please good lord, we need your help," Hamish said.**

As Mor'du heard it he was still in tempt to leave, but Hamish, Harish and Hubert cried a baby bears cry, it was so painful and pitiful that it hurt Mor'du in his heart. He growled darkly to himself before changing his mind. He cut down a massive branch and dragged it back to the 3 cubs, the baby bears looked at him confused as they saw he tried to pull their mom onto it.

"**Well, come on you 3, if you want help you have to pay me back, we have to get to my cave, otherwise your mother and you 3 will freeze tonight. We are expecting a snow storm for the next 3 days. I have about enough food, but do try and find some more fast. I'll get you 4 home, meet me at sun down at Der'Tryk Bridge between your Kingdome and mine," Mor'du ordered.**

"**Thank you," Hubert said.**

Hubert, Hamish and Harish ran through the forest and started collecting a lot of food, old honey cones they managed to find threw luck, pine cones, some dead rabbits, fish and roots. The 3 had a bit to eat. As they had enough Hubert walked with his brothers back to the Der'Tryk Bridge. As they were there they saw Mor'du standing with Eleanor at the bridge. The Queen was transported with a lift-type thing across since she was still asleep. Mor'du sensed the 3 bears returning and really, they held their promise.

"**Thank you very much, quickly into here," Mor'du ordered.**

The 3 baby bears followed him into the castle. It was quite big. At the back of the room which was the only one covered with wood from the storm there was a large enough bed to hold all 5 bears if they were fully grown. Mor'du lay Queen Elinor down and took some grass, he started to clean the wound up. The 3 cubs looked at Mor'du interested. They must admit that he was very experienced in being a bear. After Queen Elinor was save he sat at the other end of the room and began to chew on a root for his dinner. He could sense the 3 baby bears were keeping their eyes on him. They wanted to hold a discussion, but didn't know what to talk about. So he decided to start instead.

"**So kid's, what happened? How did you 4 end up in the forest?" Mor'du asked.**

"**Well, we found a cup cake, we of course didn't know that it was drenched with a bear magic and ate it. That's how we were transformed. Then we ran out of the castle and tried to find our mother since she wasn't at home. Then we found her as a bear as well, we stayed with her, the rest you know," Hamish explained.**

"**Yes indeed," Mor'du said.**

He nodded, stretched out and lay down to sleep in his bed. The Queen was save in another bed the other end of the room, the 3 bears looked at him as to what they should do now.

"**Have a rest guy's, tomorrow I'll show you how to live as a bear, but it is getting late," Mor'du explained.**

The 3 cubs nodded, they quickly hugged him and fell fast asleep together. Mor'du looked at the 3 cubs a little shocked, he was a cold killing machine, and jet… the 3 bears didn't have any fear of him anymore. It's as if… they saw him as an adopted father. Mor'du looked over to the 4 other bears and smiled at them. It wouldn't be bad if… Mor'du quickly shook that thought from his mind. Since he knew that Queen Elinor would never try and betray her husband. Well time will tell.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


	2. Chapter 2 The first day as a bear

Chapter 02 The first day as a bear

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, written date: Tuesday 3**__**rd**__** June 2014."**_

* * *

The next morning Elinor woke up and found herself on a very big bed inside a castle, she hoped that this howl bear thing was just a nightmare, but as she looked down at her hand's she noticed they weren't her delicate human hands any more, but real bear hands.

"_**What the hell happened?" Elinor asked herself socked.**_

She looked around the room, sure it was styled like a very old castle, suddenly Elinor heard a baby bear sound, she walked a bit forward and found 3 baby bears.

"_**Mummy, you are up," The 3 baby bears said.**_

"_**What mummy? M… Hubert, Hamish, Harish?" Elinor asked confused as she pointed each of her children out.**_

"_**Yes, mummy you must remember yesterday," Harish asked.**_

"_**O… oh no, so it wasn't a dream? This is Mor'du's home?" Elinor asked worried.**_

"_**Yes, but he has been a dear mother, he carried you all the way to his home, he fed us 4 and he made sure that you weren't hurt. He stayed at the other end of the cave away from us, but we don't quite know why," Hubert explained.**_

Suddenly they heard a calm snoring sound from the other end, the 3 triplets shivered a bit as they looked towards Mor'du. He was still asleep, dough not as deep as he let them believe.

After a few minutes Elinor looked back over to her children. She pointed first at her lips to indicate to her children to remain quiet and then towards the outside of the castle to show they should leave without waking him up.

Hubert, Hamish, Harish and Elinor quietly tip toed out of the castle. But just as they reached a few miles into the meadow area from the home did they hear a roar coming from the castle. Suddenly from the ruins came Mor'du out. He charged after the 3 and jumped past them before bashing the triplets into their mother, forcing them to suddenly stop. Elinor tried to turn around fast, but she didn't dare to move as she looked at Mor'du confused.

But as he suddenly saw a damaged tree not too far from them his eyes widened. Mor'du didn't dare move again. Elinor and the triplets tried to run the other direction, but he suddenly growled very darkly at them.

"_**Don't move from the spot jet…" Mor'du snapped.**_

"_**You have nothing to tell us Mor'du," Elinor growled.**_

"_**No mother, I think he knows what he is talking about…" Hubert said, but then stopped.**_

"_**Where are we now anyway?" Hamish asked.**_

Mor'du just turned his head, as he saw a few plants poking through the thick snow he knew in an instant where they were, this was the river, it has frozen over now, which separated the meowed area from a forest a few miles from them and the ice on the river was in danger of breaking. It may not be deep at all, but it was at least -40 degrees Celsius down there. It could freeze any of them if they would break through the ice.

"_**We are on the iced up river of this country, the water may not be so deep, but because neither of you 4 have enough winter fur on or even winter fat to burn during the 3 months any contact with the ice water could kill you 4," Mor'du explained.**_

"_**What? We have to get off here now," Elinor panicked.**_

Mor'du nodded, he calculated which ones were the most likely to break threw the craks, so far just by looking the only ones he could get safely off the ice with the 3 cubs and Elinor, but any wrong move from either of them, it could spell disaster for them. The 3 baby bears sat by their mother and looked confused. Nobody dared to move, suddenly Mor'du almost snatched up Hamish, but Elinor saw it and quickly swiped at him before growling deep and angry at Mor'du. But as if the ice wasn't danger enough, did they hear King Fergus in the distance with his hunting party.

"**We have caught a good deer my men, well done," King Fergus called out to the others.**

"_**Oh King Fergus, he might be able to help us," Elinor thought quickly.**_

"_**King Fergus and helping us? Hello Queen Elinor, wake up and smell your winter fur, you 4 are bears now, he is most likely going to have us shot and killed before he would help, great just what we need, now we have to get out of here even faster than before," Mor'du explained.**_

"_**Ok, what do we have to do?" Hamish asked.**_

Mor'du looked around, just above his head there was a branch that lead to a tree which stood on the river's side. He could reach it with his head. He looked as to wear the 3 baby bears were, they were still cowered around Elinor in fear of their lives. He nodded.

"_**I know, but boy's you have to trust me, Hamish, Hubert and Harish, climb one by one on your mothers back and stay just between her shoulder blades, Elinor you have to stretch your arms and paws out and aim them towards me, I then stretch mine out, once the 3 are on my arms I can bend over to the river bed and they can climb off," Mor'du explained.**_

"_**You think that will work?" Harish asked worried.**_

"_**Yes, trust me," Mor'du said looking seriously at them.**_

The baby bears looked at their mother, she wasn't so sure either, but they did as he asked. The tripplets each climbed onto their mother and balanced themselves on her arms. Then she turned her body carefully towards Mor'du, as their fingers just touched they held hands for a short while.

Hamish was the first to dare and walk over his mother's arm and onto Mor'du's. The baby cub got onto Mor'du's back. Then Mor'du had to move his body and bend his other hand down towards the ground. Hamish slid down his arm.

Once Hamish was safely across Hubert dared next. He did the same as his brother and within a short while he was across to. Now all was missing was Harish, he nodded and performed the same. Good all 3 cubs were now save and sound on the other side of the bed.

But what about their mother, Mor'du thought through how to save her and himself. The ice was cracking more violently under them and Elinor was getting very nervous. She tried to walk normally, but the ice suddenly gave way, Mor'du had the saving idea, he grabbed her arms very violently and fast, with everything he got he hurled her of the ice back on land, instead he broke threw the ice and went almost straight down in the lake.

"_**MOR'DU!" All 4 of the other bears shouted shocked. **_

Mor'du paddled for his live, plus the ice temperatures were freeing him instantly. He howled with pain. Eleanor build quickly with her children a sort of lift and hurled a long piece of rope towards the other bear. He grabbed it with his mouth and the other 4 bears heaved him out as well. Once he was up he breath calmly in and out. As he was save on the other side he shook his entire body getting the cold water of his fur and ending up looking like a cuddly teddy bear. The others giggled a little bit.

"_**Thank you Mor'du. You saved us," Hamish said happy.**_

"_**It's ok guy's, but walk carefully we have a lot of rivers here in these areas, they are good for finding food, fish and such, but very bad for falling through the ice," Mor'du explained.**_

The other 4 bears nodded, they walked back away from the river, until Harish had an idea, he whispered something to his brothers quiet and they chuckled together. Mor'du was walking normally, listening out and sniffing the air. Eleanor was walking beside him and was looking around as well. What are they exactly looking for?

"_**Um… Mor'du, what are you looking for?" Harish asked him.**_

"_**I sense… (sniffs again) somebody is coming this way guy's," Mor'du said worried.**_

"_**Hu? Really? Who? I can't tell," Eleanor asked as she tried to work out what she was smelling.**_

The bigger bear Mor'du walked quickly deeper towards the trees, the other 4 followed him. There they stayed hidden. Out of the distance came King Fergus with a hunting party and some wild dogs. He has worked out by now that his wife has disappeared, just as much as his daughter and his 3 son's.

"**Where are they, Merida, Hamish, Huber, Harish, ELINOR!" King Fergus called out.**

"_**Oh, it's our father, DADDY!" The 3 baby bears called.**_

"_**NO GUY'S STAY HERE!" Mor'du quickly shouted to the 3 baby bears.**_

"_**Hey he is our father," Hamish snapped at him.**_

"_**Guy's turn your brains on, YOU ARE BEARS! Your father would have us all killed if he saw us like this now," Mor'du explained to the others, the big one was shouting again.**_

"_**Oh true, crap what now?" Eleanor asked worried.**_

"_**Go back deep into the forest and hide, or better return to the cave immediately, I'll hold him off for now to try and win you 4 some time," Mor'du explained.**_

"_**ok, but please… don't get killed," Eleanor and the 3 baby bears said at the same time.**_

Mor'du blinked a bit and nodded, he pointed to the forest and the 4 bears disappeared. Then no 5 minuets later King Fergus found him. Mor'du was mad and got into his 'big bear' position. He raised up on his back legs and growled at him mad.

"**Mor'du, you monster, YOU KILLED MY WIFE ELANOR, MY SONS HUBERT, HAMISH AND HARRISH, AS WELL AS MY DAUGHTER MERIDA!" King Fergus shouted at the bear.**

Mor'du howled inside with laughter a bit, but he was more mad then in the mod to laugh, so the two had a very brutal battle. King Fergus continued to attack him as Mor'du attacked him back. He threw the king and his men from the cliff and they fled back home. Mor'du chuckled, but as he was about to return to Elinor and the triplets an arrow was sent lose and rammed it into his back, he screamed in pain and Mor'du collapsed in the snow, the blood dripping from his shoulder in pain.

Elinor and the Triplets stayed hiding in the forest as they waited for him to return, they waited until the sun was set and the moon came out. Still no Mor'du.

"_**Mummy, what if Mor'du has been killed?" Hamish asked his mother scared.**_

"_**He isn't dead guy's, he is just… fighting off your father…" Eleanor said a little worried.**_

"_**If he is ok then he should be back by now," Harish said.**_

"_**True guy's, come let's search for him," Eleanor said.**_

The four bears walked carefully around the woods, suddenly Hubert smelt blood, they followed their bear sense carefully and found Mor'du, he was lying wounded on the ground, the part of his back that wasn't covered with fur had a massive gash wound, blood dripped carefully out, Mor'du himself was still concourse, but in serious pain.

"_**Mor'du… are you ok?" Eleanor asked him shocked.**_

He nodded carefully and raised himself carefully back up. They quickly headed back to the cave.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody."**_


End file.
